Was it Really Me?
by SternEinFeuer
Summary: Prussia is still young and living with his "vati" Germania. But what happens when his father figure disappears? And why does he think it's his fault? Just cuteness, no pairing. A little sad too


Every weekend, like clockwork, Gilbert and his vati would get up as the sun rose and go hunting. They'd been doing it for years as a way to teach the albino how to fend for himself and make him stronger, smarter, faster. It was something they could enjoy together and Gilbert would be lying if he said he didn't look forward to it every week. Even if he had to get up really early, the child didn't care. It was some of the only alone time he got with the older man. Alexander was his name, Germania his country name. And Gilbert loved him. But as much as he loved him, he could never really listen to the man.

The small Prussian was always getting into trouble. Picking on his much older siblings that didn't live the house any more, or stirring up trouble in town. He was a little devil, and some treated him as such. His white hairs and red eyes got him called a "fallen angel" more than once. That also became what others thought upon seeing how the boy acted sometimes. He instigated fights and arguments or messed with the other kids. But every time someone retaliated with force, his father was there to take the boy away, spanking him as he went. Townspeople would say how dear old Alexander didn't deserve such an unruly child, and sometimes, he secretly agreed. But, Gilbert was loveable and he couldn't imagine not having the boy in his life.

It was a mid-summer afternoon when the horse arrived, carrying Germania's long time friend and enemy, Rome. He looked troubled and got off the horse, quickly making his way to the house. The look on his face meant there was business to discuss and Gilbert was sent out to play. Normally, the boy wasn't allowed out at this hour because of how easily he burned, but for once it was a good idea. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Julius?" Germania asked, letting the man in.

"Disappearances. You can't say you haven't noticed that the little one in the yard is one of the last of your children. Some have completely vanished, others have gone to other territories. Aren't you worried?" Julius asked as he sat at the table and Alexander shook his head.

"Nein, I'm not worried. It was bound to happen at some point. Some weren't thriving well… Not like Austria and Hungary and Switzerland."

"What about that little one there? He seems to be doing alright, if not a little sickly." He said, just getting a nod from the blonde nation as he watched his little albino. It was almost time for them to go hunting again, but that wouldn't happen this week.

"Julius, I need to go visit the others. Can you keep an eye on Gilbert for me? He's a brat and doesn't listen, but he's a good kid…" He asked his friend, but wasn't expecting him to agree. So he was surprised to get a nod and be told the little Prussian could stay for a day or two. With that agreed on, Alexander left the room and packed a bag to give to Rome before he left with Gilbert. It took a bit of convincing, but the promise of sweets when he came back made him leave without a fight. After they left, so did Germania. He went and saw the remaining children in his control, knowing that this would be his last time ever doing it.

His first stop was to Hungary. The little boy was tough and hard headed and Alexander wasn't worried for the little guy. He'd grow to be an amazing combatant and independent nation. Already, he was taking on training, preparing for future battles again his siblings. Little Eli, he'd probably go after Austria first, until Prussia was a little older at least. A day with Eli was enough for the German and he left, going to see Austria next. When he got to the home however, a blonde Switzerland opened the door instead and complained about not needing anyones help and to get him some other time. 'Brat. Not as bad as Gil… but still a brat.'

Looking down, he was greeted with a set of calculating violet eyes and a mop of brown hair. Little Austria was cute. And it had Germania wondering why Gilbert was his unspoken favorite. Being ushered into the house, the blonde was happy to see it all neat and not in complete disarray. A nice change of pace from what his own home had been known to look like after Prussia was done playing. "Guten tag, Germania. Would you like something to drink? I got some fresh milk this morning from Vash. That's why he was here." He said and the other nodded his head.

"Milk sounds nice. How have you been Roderich. Well it looks like. Little Eli hasn't been giving you too much trouble right? He's not really my son, but I like to look after him, same with you." He said and sat down. A few minutes later, the Austrian came back and handed over some milk in what looked to be a Roman cup. He'd have to speak to Julius about keeping his influences away from the Germanic tribes. They'd fought many times over them, he didn't want to lose them anymore. Taking a gulp, he sighed contently. "This is good milk, I'm sure it will sell well in a market. Now, how have you been?"

"Ah, I've been well. Eli hasn't tried to attack me recently, and Vash has been generously coming with fresh milk a few times a week. And how about you? I remember you saying something about having another little one at your home." The boy surprised Alexander. He talked like an adult, one who was mature and had seen much. This boy was classy too, and well dressed. At least one of the Germanic tribes would have some culture.

"Ja, little Gilbert. He's up north of you. Still young, but a fast learner. And I've been well, thought that little boy drives me insane. He's not well behaved like you, that's for sure. I can't take my eyes off of him for a minute without Gil being into something he shouldn't be in." He sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing Rome was probably going nuts with the rambunctious albino. Austria and Germania talked for hours before he left, giving thanks for the young one for being so hospitable. "Maybe Gilbert will be more like you some day. I'm proud of you." He said and left into the night. But, he never returned home. And no one knew for days that the personification of Germania would be gone forever.

* * *

><p>"Vati! Vaaaaaati!" Gilbert yelled as he ran into the house. He'd been dropped off in town by Julius and had run all the way back to the home he shared with Germania. When he saw the tall while horse, he knew his vati was home. It excited the Prussian, so he ran in, calling for the other. But, nothing was called back. There wasn't even movement. A frown slowly appeared on Gilbert's face and he searched the house, calling for the other over and over again. But, no one came. No one did. And fear started to well up in the Prussian's chest. Where could his vati be? It was mid-day, and his horse was here… Tears welled up in Gilbert's eyes and he went to the horse, climbing onto it with difficulty and took off. He'd go to Austria! That was the only place he'd ever heard enough about to care. So, even thought it would be a long ride, the Prussian set out to the country he knew almost nothing about.<p>

It took almost a day of riding for him to reach that neighboring young country. Although, Austria wasn't really a country yet, just a strong tribe. Well… okay, maybe he was a country! Gilbert was glad when he came upon the house. His butt hurt from all the riding, and he was hungry and tired. The boy slid off the horse and walked as best he could to the house, knocking on the door. He waited a few minutes before banging again, this time, it opened. "I'm here to speak to Austria!" Gilbert announced to the violet eyed boy who just narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Who are you?" The other asked and the Prussian frowned.

"I'm Gilbert, and I'm looking for my vati. His horse was home but he wasn't. He'd said something about visiting Austria before, so I came here to see if he was here." Ah, so this was Gilbert. He didn't look all that tough, and he was even a little short than the Austrian! But, he came on that big horse, he must be tougher than he seemed. This trouble maker was at his house though… And he looked mad. And the way he was talking made it seem like Germania had left him all alone. Well, he must have deserved it after hearing what the other said about the child.

"Germania isn't here. And honestly, he complained about you. How you're such a trouble maker and everything. He probably left you because of how bad you are! You're not welcome here, now leave before I remove you myself." He closed the door on a stunned Prussia. Had the rumors been true? Had Germania left him? But, that was his vati. The one who bathed him and hugged him and took him hunting. Tearing up, he ran back to the horse and climbed on him and just let the white steed run where he wanted to. And they didn't stop, they just kept going. Gilbert rode for days before he passed out on the horse and fell off of it. Both him and the beast were exhausted.

The Prussian was there, passed out, for half a day before an older boy came by and found the sleeping form of the albino. His white uniform with a black cross stood out on his darker skin. He crouched down and shook the small boy and Gilbert groaned. The other lifted him up in his arms, carrying him to a close by camp. Around midnight, the Prussian awoke and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Looking around, he panicked and left the tent, just to run into a group of men. "Vati! Where's my vati!" He cried and fell to his knees, just to feel a set of arms wrap around his shoulders. Looking up, scarlets met with jades and he sniffled.

"I'll be your vati now. We're a bunch of fighters and religious men. We're trying to enlighten people so there's no more tears like the ones running down your face. But we have to go against some strong armies. We're headed to Prussia now little one. We'll give you a nice home and you can learn to teach and fight…" He said, and it sounded good to Prussia. His vati would want him to be a fighter and to help other people. But, he couldn't shake the feeling that his vati left him because of how much of a bad boy he was.

* * *

><p>AN:

So, headcannons and RP's have lead to this! Germania left and Prussia's first meeting with Austria wasn't a good one. From there, he gangs up against Austria with Hungary and then they beat on him.

In case you couldn't tell, Eli is Hungary. Hope you enjoyed it!

Alexander is Germania (Duh!)

Reviews are loves and make you awesome! Almost as awesome as Prussia~


End file.
